The present invention relates to pharmaceutical formulations. More particularly, the present invention concerns a formulation comprising valproic acid, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, ester, or amide thereof or divalproex sodium, in a controlled release tablet formulation.
2-Propylpentanoic acid, more commonly known as valproic acid (VPA), its amide, valpromide (VPO), and certain salts and esters of the acid are effective in the treatment of epileptic seizures or as antipsychotic agents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,731 to Meade discloses an oligomer having a 1:1 molar ratio of sodium valproate and valproic acid containing 4 units, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,326 to Meade discloses a stable, non-hygroscopic solid form of valproic acid which comprises an oligomer having 1:1 molar ratio of sodium valproate and valproic acid and containing four to six units. Divalproex sodium (sodium hydrogen divalproate) is one of the most widely accepted antiepileptic agents currently available.
However, despite its efficacy in the treatment of epilepsy, valproic acid has been shown to exhibit an elimination half-life which is shorter than other commonly used antiepileptic agents. Half-lives for the drug of between six and seventeen hours in adults and between four and fourteen hours in children have been reported. This leads to substantial fluctuations in the plasma concentration of the drug, especially in chronic administration. To maintain reasonably stable plasma concentrations, it is necessary to resort to frequent dosing, and the resulting inconvenience to the patient often results in lowered compliance with the prescribed dosing regimen. Moreover, widely fluctuating plasma concentrations of the drug may result in administration of less than therapeutic amounts of the drug in a conservative dosing regimen, or amounts too large for the particular patient in an aggressive dosing regimen.
To overcome this disadvantage, a concerted effort has been devoted to the discovery of valproic acid formulations which will maintain more constant plasma levels of the drug following administration. The ultimate goal of these studies has been the discovery of a formulation which affords stable plasma levels in a once-a-day dosing regimen. These efforts fall generally into one of two categories: (a) finding a form of the active ingredient which is more slowly released to the body metabolically, and (b) finding a formulation which delivers the drug by either a timed- or controlled-release mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,172 to Schor, et al. describes, for example, a prolonged release therapeutic composition based on mixtures of hydroxypropyl methylcellulose, ethyl cellulose and/or sodium carboxymethyl cellulose. The patentees provide a long list of therapeutic agents which they suggest can be incorporated into the formulation including sodium valproate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,906 to Friedman, et al. discloses a controlled release dosage form of valproic acid, its amide, or one of its salts or esters in combination with a natural or synthetic polymer, pressed into a tablet under high pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,897 to Brinker, et al. discloses granules, suitable for pressing into tablets, the granules comprising a core of divalproex sodium and a coating of a mixture of a polymer and microcrystalline cellulose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,398 to Daste discloses a sustained-release tablet of divalproex sodium in a matrix of hydroxypropyl methylcellulose and hydrated silica.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,306 to Barry, et al. discloses an effervescent or water-dispersible granular sustained release formulation suitable for use with a variety of therapeutic agents. The granules comprise a core comprising the active ingredient and at least one excipient, and a water insoluble, water-swellable coating comprising a copolymer of ethyl acrylate and methyl methacrylate and a water soluble hydroxylated cellulose derivative. The patentees suggest a list of therapeutic agents which may be used in the formulation of the invention, including sodium valproate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,642 to Brinkler, et al. discloses a sustained release dosage form comprising granules of divalproex sodium or amides or esters of valproic acid coated with a sustained release composition comprising ethyl cellulose or a methacrylic methyl ester, a plasticizer, a detackifying agent, and a slow-release polymeric viscosity agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,159 to Aubert, et al. discloses a formulation of valproic acid and sodium valproate which is prepared without the use of either a binder or a granulating solvent. The formulation optionally contains precipitated silica as an anti-sticking or detackifying agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,191 to Exigua, et al. discloses a slow release sodium valproate tablet formulation in which the tablets are coated with ethyl cellulose containing silicic acid anhydride.
Published PCT application WO 94/27587 to Ayer, et al. discloses a method for control of epilepsy by delivering a therapeutic composition of valproic acid or a derivative in combination with a poly(alkylene oxide).
Bialer, et al., xe2x80x9cMetabolism of Antiepileptic Drugs,xe2x80x9d pp. 143-151, R. H. Levy, Ed., Raven Press, New York, 1984; Int. J. Pharmaceutics, 20: 53-63 (1984); and Biopharmaceutics and Drug Disposition, 6: 401-411 (1985); and Israel J. Med. Sci., 20: 46-49 (1995) report the pharmacokinetic evaluation of several sustained release formulations of valproic acid.
There remains, however, the need for a sustained release formulation of valproic acid which will effectively maintain plasma concentrations of the drug at more constant levels.
The present invention provides, in its principal embodiment, a controlled release tablet dosage form comprising from about 50 weight percent to about 55 weight percent of an active ingredient selected from the group consisting of valproic acid, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or ester of valproic acid, divalproex sodium, and valpromide; from about 20 weight percent to about 40 weight percent hydroxypropyl methylcellulose; from about 5 weight percent to about 15 weight percent lactose, from about 4 weight percent to about 6 weight percent microcrystalline cellulose, and from about 1 weight percent to about 5 weight percent silicon dioxide having an average particle size ranging between about 1 micron and about 10 microns; all weight percentages based upon the total weight of the tablet dosage form.
The tablet provides the active pharmaceutical in a hydrophilic matrix which slowly releases the active agent over a prolonged period of time in such a manner as to provide substantially level plasma concentrations of the drug following once-a-day dosing.
In an alternative embodiment, the present invention provides a dry granular composition suitable for compressing into a tablet dosage form, the granular composition comprising particles of a size smaller than about I mm comprising from about 50 weight percent to about 55 weight percent of an active ingredient selected from the group consisting of valproic acid, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or ester of valproic acid, divalproex sodium, and valpromide; from about 20 weight percent to about 40 weight percent hydroxypropyl methylcellulose; from about 5 weight percent to about 15 weight percent lactose, from about 4 weight percent to about 6 weight percent microcrystalline cellulose, and from about 1 weight percent to about 5 weight percent silicon dioxide having an average particle size ranging between about 1 micron and about 10 microns; all weight percentages based upon the total weight of the granular composition.
In a further embodiment, the present invention provides a granular composition suitable for pressing into a controlled release tablet dosage form comprising the steps of a) dry blending a mixture of from about 50 weight percent to about 55 weight percent divalproex sodium, from about 20 weight percent to about 40 weight percent hydroxypropyl methylcellulose, and from about 5 weight percent to about 15 weight percent lactose to form a uniform mixture of the dry ingredients; b) wet granulating the dry uniform mixture from step a); c) drying and sizing the wet granules from step b) to select granules having an average size below 1 mm; and d) dry blending the granules with from about 4 weight percent to about 6 weight percent microcrystalline cellulose, and from about 1 weight percent to about 5 weight percent silicon dioxide having an average particle size ranging between about 1micron and about 10 microns, or the microcrystalline cellose can be dry blended in step (a) with the divalproex sodium, hydroxypropyl methylcellulose and lactose.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention provides a method of preparing a controlled release tablet dosage form of divalproex sodium comprising the steps of a) dry blending a mixture of from about 50 weight percent to about 55 weight percent divalproex sodium, from about 20 weight percent to about 35 weight percent hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose, from about 5 weight percent to about 15 weight percent lactose to form a uniform mixture of the dry ingredients; b) wet granulating the dry uniform mixture from step a); c) drying and sizing the wet granules from step b) to select granules having an average size below 1 mm; d) dry blending the granules with from about 4 weight percent to about 6 weight percent microcrystalline cellulose, and from about 1 weight percent to about 5 weight percent silicon dioxide having an average particle size ranging between about 1 micron and about 10 microns; and e) compressing the blended granules of step h) under a force ranging between about 2000 lbf (about 8.9xc3x97103 Newtons) and 10,000 lbf (about 4.45xc3x97104 Newtons). In a similar manner, the microcrystalline cellulose can be dry blended in step (a) with the divalproex sodium, hydroxypropyl methylcellulose and lactose.